


Five Things

by deathbyfandom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: There are five things Ronan Lynch would only do for Adam Parrish.Doesn't really have a plot just some fluff and a lil bit of angst.





	

There are five things Ronan Lynch would only do for Adam Parrish. Five things only Adam would ever see. The things that reminded Adam he was special.

  


The first was the soft smile he saved for the quiet moments when it felt like the rest of the world had fallen away. It’s the smile that graces his features when they’re lying in Adams bed at college and his fingers are threaded into Adam’s hair while Adam reads aloud from one of his many textbooks. The smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners as he watches Adam play with Opal in the fields. The smile that Adam feels against his mouth then his neck when Ronan tugs him into a kiss before burying his face in his neck when Adam comes home. The smile that makes Adam wish he could keep Ronan that happy forever and the smile that sometimes makes him think that maybe, just maybe, he could.

  


The second was the pink blush spreading across his cheeks that only Adam could coax out of him. Often it would appear late at night, when Adam’s face is pressed against the back of his neck and Adam murmurs everything from “I love you.” to “I can't believe I'm here.” sometimes Ronan thinks Adam doesn't intend for him to hear him, maybe he thinks Ronan is asleep. Sometimes Adam will press soft kisses to any skin he can reach and then grin when the pink flush spreads across Ronan's cheeks against his will. The truth is Adam Parrish doesn't have to do much to make the icy-cold Ronan Lynch blush, but he doesn't need to know that.

  


The third was the shuddering sobs that made Adam's heart ache. The ones that tore through Ronan’s whole body while he gripped Adam like his life depended on it. The ones that only came late at night after he woke gasping from a nightmare. The ones that took a moment to come after he woke because first he had to look frantically around the room to check he hadn’t brought something back; first he had to check he hadn’t hurt Adam. Then his face would disappear behind his hands and his shoulders would shake with enough strength to shake the bed, if Adam wasn’t already awake at this point he would be awake and holding Ronan within seconds. These were the sobs that made Adam fear that one day the monsters of Ronan’s past would one day take him away from Adam.

  


The fourth was the whispered ‘I love you’s and ‘I’m sorry’s that came after the sobs had dissipated and his tears had dried and the gentle, but tight, hugs as Ronan reminded himself that Adam was  _ here  _ and he was  _ safe _ . These moments were some of the few times in his life when Adam really felt like someone needed  _ him _ and as selfish as it was, he loved it. He loved the feeling of Ronan’s breath and lips against his neck and cheek as he whispered gentle thanks. He loved the feeling of Ronan’s hands gripping his shirt and tangled in his hair at the base of his neck. He loved that in these moments he felt like Ronan would never leave him because he depended on Adam as much as Adam depended on him.

  
The fifth, and final, was the silent tears that made tracks down his face and dripped down his neck. They aren’t sad tears, is what he always said, or angry tears or happy tears, Adam, they’re just tears. For a long time Adam didn’t understand what this meant, he only ever cried if he was hurting. Then one day he saw Ronan grinning and laughing with Gansey, Blue, and Henry, and it was a real grin, even from this distance he could see the shine of a smile in Ronan’s eyes that he had only ever seen around Opal, and his eyes filled with tears. Ronan approached him just as the tears began sliding down his cheeks. “Adam? What’s wrong?” He had asked, his face falling into concern. But Adam just smiled, “They aren’t sad tears, or angry tears, or happy tears, Ronan. They’re just tears.” And that soft smile that Adam loved so much spread across Ronan’s face. He got it now. They were just tears. Tears because they were all alive, and tears because they were all happy. Tears because even though so many bad things happened and are still happening around them, they’re ok.  _ They’re ok. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3 yay also I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork. Admittedly some parts are better than others but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @softheartedwraith


End file.
